


王储（编号十）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: 我承认我就是馋王储莎！姐姐变妹妹戳爆我！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	王储（编号十）

“当遗憾被弥补，你们就会被传送回来。”AI的机械音在耳边响起。天旋地转中，Anna不禁更紧地握住了姐姐的手。Elsa的指尖在她的手背上安慰地摩挲了两下，这让她原本有些紧张的心情渐渐舒缓了下来。

眩晕感渐弱。还未睁开眼睛，彻骨的寒意便已先一步噬咬上裸露在外的肌肤。

“嘶——”Anna忍不住倒抽一口冷气。Elsa下意识挥手，散去了房间里的冰霜与雪花，这才打量起周围的环境来。几百年前的记忆已经很模糊了，可这熟悉的摆设瞬间唤醒了回忆。这是Elsa曾经封锁自己整整十三年的房间。

“……Anna？”两人这才发现事情有一些不对。Elsa正穿着她曾经那套蓝紫色的王储装，手上带着她过去最讨厌的手套；而Anna身上穿着的却是进舱之前那套鹅黄色常服，甚至连发型都没有变一下。面面相觑的俩人还没来得及做点什么补救一下，熟悉的敲门声响了起来。接着，Anna听到了过去那个自己稚嫩而浸满悲伤的声音响了起来：“Elsa？Please I know you’re in there……”

Elsa沉默了一下，手轻轻贴在了门上。这确实是她最想弥补的遗憾，即便过去了这么多年，她依旧软弱地不敢回忆。这也是Anna最想弥补的遗憾吗？她低不可闻地开口：“Anna……”

“我确实很遗憾，Elsa。”还没等Elsa说什么，Anna上前一步，从背后抱住了她：“我一直遗憾，那天没能抱一抱门里那个因为爸爸妈妈的意外而魔法失控，无助又恐惧的Elsa；我更遗憾没能在告诉那个因为无法走出房门，只能让妹妹操持一切，自责又痛苦的Elsa，她的魔法是上天赠与的礼物，而她是全世界最好的姐姐。”

“你已经做得很好了，是我……”滚烫的泪水滴落在Anna手上。Anna的眼圈也红了。她把怀里人转了个圈，捏着她的下巴迫使她抬起头来，接着堵住了那张可恶的、永远把责任揽在自己身上的嘴。

门外的Anna已经唱完了歌，精疲力竭地在姐姐的房门口坐下了。一片寂静中，交缠的水声显得那样清晰。Elsa有些紧张地推了推Anna，示意她停下。可身前人不仅没有适可而止，反而变本加厉了起来。那双手熟门熟路地从衣服下摆钻了进去，握住了尚且青涩的丰满。青春期的少女身体敏感地要命，在乳尖被捏住的瞬间无法克制地颤抖了一下。

“Anna！”顾及门外那位Anna，Elsa压低了声音，小声呵斥道。

感受着十八岁的姐姐在自己手下颤抖，Anna有些心不在焉得回答道：“Elsa想要的，也不止一个拥抱吧？如果遗憾已经被弥补了，我们就不会还在这里了。”

“不……不是的……嗯！”Elsa的声音弱了下去，结尾却是一声猝不及防的呻吟。仍在发育的乳峰突然被重重一捏，发育期特有的胀痛传来，却有带起了身体隐秘的欢愉。门外的Anna被这动静惊动，有些紧张地叫道：“Elsa？”

掌下的身体猛地绷紧了。Anna侧头用气音笑了一声，湿热的吐息洒在Elsa耳边，接着轻轻咬住了Elsa的耳骨，手上动作亦是不停，继续解开包裹严实的王储服。Elsa难为情地闭上了眼睛，手虚虚搭在了Anna的手臂上，动作轻微地配合着Anna。

门外，迟迟没收到回应的Anna失望地垂下头，重新坐下了；而门内，那套禁欲的王储服已经被扒了下来，凌乱地散在了地上。Anna终于放开了被蹂躏的通红的耳朵，转而舔舐那常年被高领挡地严严实实的纤白脖颈。赤身裸体被按在门上的Elsa激灵了一下，眼睛闭得更紧了，无法克制的喘息却从唇边溢了出来。

身体兴奋起来了……Elsa模模糊糊地想。Anna抬起头，满意地看着眼前人微微发红的眼角和脖子上暧昧的水迹，情欲在这张仍带稚气的脸上显露出了前所未有的诱人。她一边埋下头去吻那暴露在空气中，已经硬得像快小石子的乳尖，一边从曲线优美的背部色气地抚摸下去。

“唔！”最脆弱的地方被指尖挑逗，Elsa把唇咬得发白，才勉强咽下了到嘴的呻吟。这些已经用惯了的技巧，在这具未经人事的身体上却杀伤力极大，酥麻一阵阵传来，刺激得她几乎把重心完全倚靠在背后的门上，才堪堪不因腿软滑落在地。那指尖在从未有人到访的圣地挑逗地划动，粘稠的液体从懵懵懂懂的小穴中流出，顺着光滑的大腿一路下滑。

“你说，外面那个我，头靠在哪里呢？腰，腿，还是这里？”Anna坏心眼地问道，另一只手不怀好意地在挺翘的臀上揉弄。

“别……说话！”Elsa终于忍不住睁开眼睛，怒目道。可被刻意忽视的事实在此刻变得那样明显：她不仅被妹妹按在门上为所欲为，而且门外还有另一个十五岁的妹妹。

“Elsa觉得在和那懵懂的家伙仅仅一门之隔的地方被这样”，说到这里，Anna的指尖往里探了探，“很有负罪感？说不定她早就在梦里这么干过了呢！”

“Anna！闭……嗯！”反驳的话被呻吟声打断，纤长的手指顺着被充分润滑的甬道顶进了身体深处。同样是破身，Anna远比她笨手笨脚的第一次做得好多了，可也许是这具少女的身体太过青涩，Elsa还是有种无法承受的窒息感。身体内部的手指贴心地停顿了一下，Anna松开嫣红的乳尖，任由那暧昧的银丝拉长、断落，抬头吻去Elsa眼角的泪珠。

Elsa羞耻地闭上眼。在她和Anna的情事里，她时常因为Anna无休止的索要，毫无姐姐尊严地哭着求饶，可没有哪次，仅仅是插入，就让她……

“唔……”思绪被身下传来的快感打断，Anna的吻落了下来，舌尖模仿着身下的动作，堵住了所有呻吟喘息。青涩的身体在这样的攻势下根本无力招架，只能一次又一次被带出更多的液体。她的手紧紧抓着Anna另一只手的手臂，双腿颤抖得几乎要滑落在地。在快感的冲击下，她昏沉的大脑几乎失去了思考能力，只一心等待着那最欢愉的时刻来临。

“叫出来，Elsa。”Anna突然放开了她的嘴唇。接着便是那志高点的到来。

“A……Anna！”那一瞬间，她遗忘了门外的Anna，遗忘了两人周围的环境，世界上似乎就剩下了两个人，那就是她和Anna。接着，眼前一黑，她坠入了熟悉的眩晕感。

“唔……”从舱内走出来的瞬间，Elsa一阵腿软，所幸实验室里目前就只有那个AI。接着，旁边的舱门开启，Anna从里面走了出来。也许因为用的是现在的身体，她手臂上的抓痕清晰可见，甚至指尖还残留着一点不明液体。

“Anna！”她忍不住想说点什么，最终说出来的却还是那句话：“下次不许这样了！”

出乎意料的是，往常认错积极的Anna却有些闷闷地回嘴：“我们在里面待了那么久她都没声音，肯定已经睡熟了，没那么容易醒的……”

想起刚才发生的事情，Elsa的耳尖立刻红了。等等……“Anna？你在吃你自己的醋吗？”

“我才没有！她有什么好让我嫉妒的！”Anna被踩到尾巴一样大声反驳。

Elsa忍不住笑出了声：“Anna，我对从前的你更多是愧疚和怜惜，我爱的只是你，现在的你。这样，你满意了吗？”

“就是没有……反正你只能喜欢我！”

“好好好，只喜欢你，最喜欢你，”Elsa看了看安静的实验室，强忍害羞，凑到Anna耳边小声道：“我永远喜欢Anna。”

“我也永远喜欢Elsa！”

“Anna！”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想搞炼铜文学的，但是我发现我不会搞1551  
> 这篇是两小时速成的文冲，太久没搞我已经不会搞了，好多不是车的内容这不是我想要的QWQ  
> 结尾尬到我自己挖出三室一厅我有罪TT


End file.
